custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Doing It By Myself (SuperMalechi's version)
Doing It By Myself is a Custom Barney And The Backyard Gang Videos realsed of September 14, 1991. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Riff *Michael *Amy *Samantha *Jordan *Harry *Tina *Luci *Howie *Randy *Darren *Tyler *Heidi *Derek *Adam *Jeffery Songs 1. Barney Theme Songs 2. It's a Great Day 3. By Myself 4. Move Your Body 5. The Baby Bop Hop 6. Let's By Myself (tune to. Let's Run) 7. Making New Friends (tune to. Here In The Forest/Here In The Zoo/Here In The School/Here In The Studio) 8. Our New School 9. The Rocket Song 10. Friendship Song 11. It's Runding Let's Run (tune to. The Runing Song) 12. Try and Try Again 13. We All Barney and the Backyard Gang 14. Colors All Around 15. Way Up In The Tree 16. A Parade Of Numbers 17. Friends are Forever 18. I Love You Notes *Barney has his Season 1 voice and Late 1990/1991-1992 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 1 voice and Late 1990-1993 costume. *BJ has his Season 2 voice and 1990-1993 costume. *Riff has his Backyard Gang-Season 2 voice and 1990-1993 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Playing It Safe!". *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "The Queen Of Make-Believe". *The Baby Bop costume used in this home video was also seen in "Carnival Of Numbers". *The Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also heard in "Caring Means Sharing!". *The BJ costume used in this home video was also seen in "An Adventure In Make-Believe". *The BJ voice used in this home video was also heard in "Stop Look & Be Safe". *The musical arrgements used in this home video were also heard in "Going Places!". *The Season 1 Barney Doll used in this home video was also seen in "Eat, Drank, and Be Healthy". *When the kids say barney after he came life Michael's Barney is sound clip from "Home Sweet Homes", Amy's Barney is sound clip from "Campfire Sing-Along", Samantha's Barney is sound clip voiced by Tosha's from "Picture This!", except for a mixed Samantha's 1988-1991 voice, Jordan's Barney is sound clip voiced by Mario's from "Numbers! Numbers!", except for a mixed for a mixed Jordan's 1991-1992 voice, Harry's Barney is sound clip voiced by Kim's from "Is Everybody Happy?", except for a mixed Harry's 1991-1995 voice, Tina's Barney is sound clip from "Everyone Is Special", Luci's Barney is sound clip voiced by Keesha's from "Rhyme Time Rhythm", except for a mixed Luci's 1991-1995 voice, Howie's Barney is sound clip voiced by Nick from "Splash! Splash!", except for a mixed Howie's 1990-1992 voice, Randy's Barney is sound clip voiced by Hannah's from "E-I-E-I-O", except for a mixed Randy's 1990-1993 voice, Darren's Barney is sound clip voiced by Jeff's from "Grandparents Are Grand (1999)", except for a mixed Darren's 1989-1991 voice, Tyler's Barney is sound clip voiced by Shawn's from "Shawn & The Beanstalk", except for a mixed Tyler's 1990-1992 voice, Heidi's Barney is sound clip voiced by Tosha's from "Be a Friend!", except for a mixed Heidi's 1989-1993 voice, Derek's Barney is sound clip voiced by Adam's from "Three Wishes", except for a mixed Derek's 1991-1994 voice, Adam's Barney is sound clip voiced by Chip's from "Easy Breezy Day!", except for a mixed Adam's 1991-1993 voice and Jeffery's Barney is sound clip from "Campfire Sing-Along". *When the Barney's say woah Hi Kids after magic barney came life, Barney's say woah from "Playing It Safe!" and Barney's say Hi Kids from "The Backyard Show", except for a mixed Barney's Late 1990/1991-1992 voice.